companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormtrooper Squad
|prereq = Blitzkrieg Doctrine: Infantry Assault Team |production_struc = None |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 3x Karabiner 98 Kurz 1x Sturmgewehr 44 |num_slots = 5 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 5 |abilities = Medical Kit * The entire squad will slowly heal. * Costs to activate * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Throw Bundled Grenade * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds Assault * Breaks supression and launch a volley of grenades at the target * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 20 seconds Assault Camouflage * Costs nothing Hold Fire * Costs nothing |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Panzerschreck * Adds a Panzerschreck to the squad's inventory * Costs to install MP44 Assault Rifle * All squad members will receive a MP 44 Assault Rifle. * Costs to install }} The Stormtrooper Squad are elite Axis infantry units that are featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info Stormtrooper Squads are one of the main elite soldiers for the Wehrmacht and can be called in if an Axis Commander chooses the Blitzkrieg Doctrine. The Stormtroopers are assault based infantry, able to be used aggressively when attacking other Infantry Units. Stormtroopers are highly effective in groups from about 4 squads of stormtroopers when used aggressively. When called in, they are equipped with Kar98 bolt-action rifles.,but they can be upgraded with StG44 assault rifles, making them highly effective against enemy infantry at medium to short range. They can also be upgraded with Panzerschrecks to take advantage of their reduced suppression against enemy armor. Additionally they can use a bundled grenade to eliminate clusters of infantry and emplacements. Stormtroopers are heavy Infantry, able to take more punishment and less suppression compared to other Infantry units. Stormtroopers also have the camouflage ability, allowing them to scout and sneak past enemy positions for ambush or reconnaissance purposes. Their ruggedness and variety of abilities and upgrades make them an excellent tank support unit, able to fight alongside armor, aggressively repelling anti-tank units. Their abilities also make them effective if fighting with other Infantry Units, especially Grenadier Squads, due to the wide-array of upgrades available to Grenadiers, making them able to overwhelm other Infantry units. Description While not the most elite of Axis troops, their dogged determination and access to the best equipment make them a force to be reckoned with. Their MP44 assault rifles, with more controllable automatic fire and mobility, give the Stormtroopers a decided advantage in close-range combat. Stormtroopers are only available as a support option for the Axis Blitzkrieg Doctrine, costing two CPs. Many Blitzkrieg doctrine players build stormtroopers instead of grenadiers due to better quality of the stormtrooper and the access to MP44s. Tips *Stormtroopers fully equipped with MP44s and vet2 or 3 will beat Rangers with tommyguns, unless the Rangers are vet3, making them a dominating force on the battlefield. Squad for squad, Stormtroopers are more or less the most powerful infantry unit in the game. *They are very expensive to reinforce, so choose potential casualties carefully. Used as frontline troops, they will become a Manpower sink. At vet2 they gain the Elite Armor like Grenadiers, making them extra vulnerable to snipers on retreat. *Remember, MP44s do more damage on the move. *When equipped with MP44s, coming out of camouflage to ambush enemy infantry with a volley of Assault grenades is absolutely devastating, ensuring destruction of said enemy squad unless they retreat before the grenades detonate. Trivia *Although they fight for the Wehrmacht, Stormtroopers are actually Waffen SS units due to their distinctive woodland camouflage uniforms. Weakness Although they are highly trained, like other Axis Infantry they are small in number. They are also an expensive unit, taking up 8 population cap for a squad of 4 infantry. They can easily be overwhelmed by larger squad size counterparts such as Riflemen Squads and Ranger Squads. They also, like all infantry, are vulnerable to enfilade, sniper and artillery fire. When they are using camouflage abilities, their movement speed is reduced, and their ability to take cover is hindered by this. The Stormtroopers are also one of the worst units in the game while using their Kar98s, almost as bad as Volksgrenadiers. They can accurately shoot while moving, a talent no other unit with bolt action rifles possess, but otherwise are considerably better with either (expensive) upgrade. Quotes On unit selection: When on the move: When under attack: On capturing order: On weapon upgrate: Reference An article about this unit in real life can be found here. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units